


brighter than the sun

by nickofhearts



Series: standard operating procedure [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Puppy Crushes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis smokes. So does Nyx. (Noctis accidentally joins the Kingsglaive).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> I just wanted to write some Noct smoking fic, how did this happen.

It starts out as something he does because it looks cool, and Noct had coughed his way through half a pack before he'd figured out _not_ to inhale the smoke, just let it rest in his mouth before breathing it languorously out, and it's not until a few months later when he's sneaking a cigarette in the bathroom during a break from one of Ignis' lessons that he realizes he might have a problem.

"Fuck," Noct says, stubbing the cigarette out on the windowsill and waving a hand through the air, trying to dissipate the smell. 

-

Lately, he finds that his hands shake if he doesn't have at least one in the mornings, maybe another one in the afternoon before his lessons, and then one more in the evening after dinner. Noct sneaks up to the roof where no one he knows is likely to find him, leaning against one of the columns as he breathes the smoke out, watching it float away into the ether.

He's not expecting one of the Kingsglaive to warp almost on top of him, and Noct has a moment of panic when he thinks his father _knows_ and sent the Glaive up to drag him unceremoniously down.

But the Glaive only flashes him a blinding smile that suddenly makes Noct's knees weak. "Hey," he says, more friendly than Noct expects from one of the elite 'peacekeeping' force that he knows they are, a nicer euphemism than calling them his dad's personal assassins. "You new? This is my favourite spot up here."

Noct realizes the Glaive doesn't recognize him as the prince, which is just as well, since it means he won't be ratting Noct out.

"Um," Noct answers intelligently. "Yes?"

"I'm Nyx," the guy says, holding out a hand, and Noct takes it without even thinking, Nyx's hand warm and big against his.

"Nnn-Prompto," Noct tells him, pulling out the first name that comes to mind that isn't his own.

"Bum a cigarette?" Nyx asks, nodding at the pack Noct's got peeking out of his shirt pocket, and Noct hands it to him immediately. 

"Mind lighting me up too?" Nyx says then, leaning in so close that Noct almost stops breathing, touching the tip of his cigarette to the one that's still half-hanging out of Noct's mouth. "I'd do it myself," he explains, holding out his hand in a gesture that Noct assumes is shorthand for a fire spell, "but it's like Crowe can _smell_ the magic casting, and she'd want to know what I was doing making fire when I'm supposed to be off duty."

Noct nods along, and they share a companionable few minutes of peace before Noct's phone chimes with Ignis' familiar ringtone, reminding him that he's late for lessons again.

"Ugh," Noct mutters, glancing sideways at Nyx who's giving him an amused smile.

"Duty calls, huh?" 

"Yeah," Noct agrees. "I'll uh, see you around?"

"Sure," Nyx answers him, tossing Noct a lazy salute as he warps his way back down.

-

Noct is on his way back from a morning of beating Prompto's ass at the arcade when there's the unmistakable sound of an engine revving next to him, and his heart nearly stops in his chest when he turns to look. It's Nyx in civvie gear, a dark t-shirt that's practically plastered indecently to his chest and leather pants that seem to be painted on.

"Need a ride?" Nyx asks, looking cooler on his motorcycle than anything Noct has ever seen. "I'm on my way to the Citadel to get geared up."

" _Yes,_ " Noct blurts out before he can stop himself.

Nyx laughs, handing him a helmet. "You ever been on one of these things before?" 

Noct shakes his head, staring at the overly complex system of buckles on the helmet for almost a minute before Nyx kicks the bike into park and gets off to help him with it. 

"Okay rookie," he says, buckling Noct in and then steering him towards the bike with a hand on his shoulder. "Here's your first lesson."

"What," Noct barely has time to say before Nyx is sitting him down and showing him where the controls are, revving the bike under him while Noct squirms breathlessly and tries to remember everything Nyx is saying while also not getting obviously hard, and then Nyx settles in behind him, putting his hands around Noct's waist. 

"Don't worry," he yells into Noct's ear. "I'll warp us out if you get into any trouble!"

That is _not_ what Noct is worried about. 

-

They don't crash into anything on the way to the Citdael, but even more importantly, Noct doesn't come in his pants at any point during the ride. It's the most exhilarating thing he's ever done, and he's still high on the feeling of having the bike under him and Nyx pressed tight against him when he realizes he's followed Nyx into the Kingsglaive barracks.

"Er," Noct says, thinking quickly for an excuse. "I actually, um—"

"Haven't gotten your gear yet?" Nyx asks. He shrugs and pulls out a spare uniform, handing it to a bewildered Noct. "Today's just a training day, so you can show me what you've got. If you manage to impress the Captain, he might even accelerate your placement into an active unit."

"Right," Noct says, putting it on with a sense of distant foreboding. If his father ever finds out about this, Noct is _so dead_.

-

Sparring with Nyx is way more fun than Noct had thought it would be. Nyx is _fast_ , meeting Noct warp for warp and tossing in a few magic spells that Noct barely manages to dodge before he starts tossing them back in retaliation, watching the expression of surprise on Nyx's face with a sense of pride.

Still, Noct can tell that Nyx is going easy on him, which is probably warranted considering Nyx is actually battle-hardened, and the closest Noct's gotten to a real fight is watching Prompto yell at pigeons that had defecated in his perfect hair.

"You're not half bad," Nyx tells him as they're changing back into regular clothing after. "For a rookie." He dodges the punch Noct throws at his shoulder, laughing. "You've got skill with magic too. Most rookies can't pull out a successful cast until after their first year or so." He shrugs. "Some never do. Drautos might want to stick you in Crowe's unit at this rate."

Noct shrugs. That's fine, because Drautos is probably going to march him straight to his father when he catches sight of Noct's face. 

"Speaking of," Nyx continues. "I'm meeting up with her and some of the guys for drinks. Wanna tag along? We're a rowdy bunch, but we don't bite, I promise."

"Oh," Noct says. Training with the Kingsglaive might be something that Noct could pass off as a learning experience, but his father really _will_ murder him if Noct goes and gets drunk with a bunch of them after. "I actually have plans tonight, but next time?"

"Sure," Nyx agrees, flashing him another of his dazzling smiles.

Noct is still riding high on the whole experience of the afternoon that he doesn't even mind when Ignis makes him study for an extra hour as punishment for being late again. 

-

 _This is not my fault_ , Noct tells himself, crouching behind low walls as he follows Nyx deep into enemy territory. He can already hear skirmishes on the coms, and _by the Six,_ Noct thinks, _I'm going to die._

Yes, he'd been meeting up with Nyx every other day for training sessions, hiding his face behind the Kingsglaive mask so no one might accidentally recognize him, but that was just some sparring, there wasn't any actual danger in it. He'd been learning things from Nyx that Gladio couldn't have taught him, and it was honing his skills to a degree that even Gladio was noticing and commending him for taking extra initiative to practice outside of their sessions.

He hadn't expected to be drafted into an _actual_ mission when Nyx had dragged him up to Drautos one afternoon stating how "Prompto" was coming along really well and they were short a man who'd been injured on their last mission, so couldn't Prompto just fill in for today?

Nyx had sworn up and down that this was a really easy reconnaissance mission and that he'd be looking out for Noct the whole time, so there was nothing to worry about really. Drautos would be impressed that he'd held up in actual combat situations, and everyone would be walking out of this the better for it.

 _If I don't die here, dad is_ definitely _going to murder me,_ Noct thinks.

Even so, he flashes Nyx a thumbs up when Nyx looks back to check his situation, and deeper into the fray they go.

-

All in all, it isn't as bad as Noct had been expecting.

He _had_ been improving in leaps and bounds under Nyx's tutelage, and when the time comes, he doesn't hesitate to warp-slam into the enemy commander, sword-point first. 

It's such a clean kill that there's not even any any blood on his hands. Noct quickly switches the sword out for the standard issue Kingsglaive kukris before Nyx gets to him, adrenaline still making his heart pound.

" _Fuck_ ," Nyx congratulates him. "What a clusterfuck. We're all going out for drinks after this, and no excuses, yeah?"

"Yeah," Noct agrees, feeling warm all over.

-

He texts Ignis an apology for missing lessons that evening, and not to worry, he hadn't gotten into any trouble. He can almost _hear_ Ignis' sigh in his reply that Noct best get to sleep early because he's getting _grilled_ tomorrow. 

It's too nice to worry about that at present, especially with Nyx's arm slung over his shoulder and Nyx telling him all about his _own_ first mission, how it was almost a Kingsglaive tradition to blood their rookies in the battlefield, and wasn't Noct lucky their easy field reconnaissance had turned into such a great opportunity for Noct to show off his exceptional abilities. There was _no way_ he wasn't getting put into an active unit now.

Noct laughs, leaning into it and enjoying the closeness. "Thanks, Nyx."

"Now, for our other Kingsglaive tradition." He stops them in the middle of the street and Noct looks up to see that they're in front of a tattoo parlour. "You need a memento to commemorate your first successful mission."

His dad was already going to kill him when he found out that Noct had gone out with the Kingsglaive, no doubt about it, and there was no reason to not make it _really_ worth his while, Noct thinks with a shrug. He studies the designs on the wall intently, but none of them appeal to him as much as a different one in particular.

"Can I get one like yours?" he asks Nyx, pointing to the mark underscoring his left eye.

Nyx looks surprised for only a second time since Noct's known him. "You sure?" he asks. "That's the traditional mark of a Galahd warrior, you don't want to get something that means more to you?"

"No," Noct answers slowly, feeling his face go red. "That means a lot to me."

-

He's not so drunk that he's lost his sensibilities, but everything's nice and blurry, his responsibilities like something from a faraway dream, and it feels _natural_ to crowd Nyx against his doorway, let Nyx help him out of the borrowed uniform and tumble them into his bed.

He _wants this_ , has wanted it since the first time he met Nyx on the rooftop, probably.

Noct's never kissed anyone before, but he doesn't let that stop him, tasting Nyx's mouth and angling forward for more, rolling on top of him and grinding their hips together, trying to get everything that he can all at once.

" _Easy_ ," Nyx murmurs into his mouth, dragging it out so the kiss isn't so frenetic, lingering and sweet, and that _is_ better, Noct doesn't ever want to stop.

"We don't have to go any further than this," Nyx tells him, palming Noct through his boxers while Noct whines desperately for more.

"No, _please_ ," Noct begs. He spreads his legs with meaning, biting at Nyx's bottom lip. 

Laughing, Nyx flips them over so he's on top this time, and Noct waits as he gets something out of his bedside drawer, only for him to ask again, "you're _sure_ ," as if Noct hasn't been surer about anything in his life.

He growls, moving to grab the lube out of Nyx's hands and do it himself, but Nyx shoves him back, kissing him again as he tugs Noct's boxers off, pushing a finger carefully into him.

" _Fuck_ ," Noct moans, "right there, _more_ , Nyx, _c'mon_ ," and Nyx obligingly crooks his finger, pressing right where Noct wants it, a pressure that's like getting hit with a lightning strike except without the burning pain.

Noct kicks him when he realizes what Nyx is up to. "Are you going to fuck me or _what_ ," he demands, and Nyx smiles at him, as if considering it.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" Nyx asks, easing another finger into him when Noct growls, nudging his foot threateningly against Nyx's thigh again. "I was _trying_ to be nice."

"I don't want _nice_ ," Noct retorts, digging his hands into Nyx's shoulders and then dragging his nails down over his arms, hard. 

" _Ow_ , you little shit, message received," Nyx tells him, slapping Noct's hands away and finally shifting them so Noct's legs are around his waist, leaning over to kiss him again as he presses forward.

It does hurt when Nyx pushes into him, but it's not _bad,_ and it gets markedly better when Noct relaxes on a long breath out, giving himself over to it. 

Nyx is as good as his word, gentle with him, and it's Noct that snarls at him, " _faster_ , I fucking murdered a man today, I can take your fucking cock," and Nyx is laughing again as he pulls Noct up higher, the angle perfect as he thrusts into him, Noct feeling it everywhere when he comes, a blinding shock of pleasure that goes all the way to his toes.

"Nngrhh," Noct murmurs when Nyx asks if he's still alive, too blissed out to even make a rebuttal when Nyx teases that he should have known Noct would be a selfish lover.

He snuggles closer when Nyx wraps himself around Noct after he's cleaned them both up though. "Make it up to you next time," Noct mumbles, pressing his face into the crook of Nyx's neck with a contented sigh.

-

Everything comes to a head the next day when he's to be presented to the King for his valour in battle, and Noct walks up the steps to the throne with a feeling of dread in his stomach. But, he's got nothing to be ashamed of, he _did_ do Lucis proud, and Noct holds his head up high as he meets his father's eyes.

"Don't overreact," Noct tells him, though there's not much hope of it, and pulls off the mask.

Drautos inhales sharply in the same instant that Regis' expression freezes implacably in place.

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ ," his father thunders, more angry than Noct has ever heard him, and he sees Nyx go sheet-white out of the corner of his eye.

"Busted," Noct mutters under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> "So what you _meant_ when you said you were 'taking care' of the rookie last night," Libertus started as they were walking back from _that_ disaster of a royal audience—"was that you were actually _plowing the future King of Lucis_."
> 
> Crowe snorted from beside him, and Nyx covered his face with his hands as if that would wipe this whole affair from memory. 
> 
> That was when a quiet and slightly awkward voice said directly into his ear. "Uh, guys? You know the coms are still on, right? My dad doesn't listen in on this line does he?"
> 
> Crowe outright laughed this time, and Libertus howled from beside him as Nyx went white as if he'd seen a ghost for the second time in _hours._ "No," he hissed. " _But the Captain does_ ," smacking at Libertus and glaring bloody murder at his so-called _friends._
> 
> "Please keep your indiscretions off the general channel," Drautos' voice said tonelessly while Nyx wished for an honorable death instead of the extremely dishonorable execution he was bound to get from the _King_. Sure, Regis had always seemed like a reasonable guy, but that probably didn't extend to members of his trusted Kingsglaive who had been inadvertently disgracing his son.
> 
> "I'll talk dad down," Noctis spoke up again. "We're still on for tomorrow, right?" he asked, sounding almost hesitant, and Nyx felt himself breaking down immediately at the uncertain tone in Noctis' voice.
> 
> "Sure, Noctis," he answered, while Crowe mimed cracking a whip beside him, Libertus still laughing so hard it looked like he was having trouble breathing, and Nyx knew it was absolutely true. _For death or dishonor_ , he thought, that was probably going to be his new mantra.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [four foursomes that never happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706010) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat)




End file.
